Time Warp
by Princess Sammi
Summary: Sort of songfic set to the Time Warp. This was written as a present for NextChristineDaae. During the 3rd Year Potions Practical Exam, the gang have some fun at the expense of the staff ...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Worst Witch and The Time Warp belongs to the Rocky Horror Picture Show.**

**A/N : I wrote this as a prezzie for NextChristineDaae**

* * *

**Time Warp  
**

"Now then girls, may I have your attention please, Miss Hardbroom said in her usual crisp manner". The girls failed to notice their Potions Mistress standing there, with an icy glare aimed in their direction.

"I WANT SILENCE FROM ALL OF YOU NOW!" She yelled.

That got their attention- every single girl jumped and there was a lot of banging into each other as they all hurried to get into their proper places.

"That's much better, now as you know the 3rd year Potions Practical Examination is coming up and for the first year ever Miss Cackle – at this point she rolled her eyes- and I have decided to give you complete free rein on what the subject matter is. You may work individually or in groups and each group is to brew the potion, record the results and present them to the class next week. For the rest of the lesson you may begin to think about which potion you will create and can use the textbooks for ideas, BUT be warned I WILL know if you copy from the textbook and you WILL be severely punished".

"Yes Miss Hardbroom", chorused the girls.

The bell rang for break some ten minutes later and they all trooped out the classroom, eager to get started on their potions.

"So does anybody have any ideas then?" asked Mildred.

"I do", Enid replied with a slight smirk on her face. – She beckoned for Mildred and the rest of the gang to come closer before she whispered her idea.

"So what do you think?" she asked, she got no reply at first as they were all too shocked to answer.

It was lunchtime, and all the teachers were in the staffroom: Miss Bat was hiding in the stationery cupboard after another run in with Miss Hardbroom; Miss Drill was reading an outdoor activities magazine. And Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom were still at loggerheads over the third year's potions practical. It hadn't been Miss Hardbroom's idea, she personally thought giving a bunch of third years – and especially the current bunch of third years, mainly Mildred Hubble and Co - free reign was a disaster waiting to happen. A knock at the door silenced their disagreement.

"Come in", Miss Cackle called out cheerily.

The door opened and in walked Enid Nightshade – who had been given detention and had to bring the teacher's lunch up to them, she shakily went to put the tray down and very nearly, but not quite spilled the pot of tea.

"Will you be careful girl", Miss Hardbroom exclaimed as she grabbed the tray from Enid who and placed it on the staffroom table.

"Sorry Miss Hardbroom", Enid said sweetly and she turned on her heel and closed the door behind her, smiling ever so secretly as she did so.

Meanwhile in the staffroom the teachers had only taken a few sips when something strange began to happen: they suddenly had the urge to dance about freely and with no inhibitions.

Miss Hardbroom went into the cupboard of contraband and pulled out a mini cd player which she had confiscated from a 2nd year pupil the previous week and after a few waves of her hand a familiar tune blasted out.

_**It's astounding, time is fleeting**_

The four teachers all lined up in a row and leant forward and one by one all leant back, their right hand following suit.

_**Madness takes its toll**_

They took hands and did the Mexican wave: once to the right and once to the left

_**But listen closely, not for very much longer**_

Imogen placed her hand to her ear to imitate the lyrics, while Amelia waggled her fingers

_**I've got to keep control**_

Constance shook her now loose hair around so wildly it just missed Davina's eye.

_**I remember doing the Time Warp**_

They took two steps to the right and kicked out with their left leg and then two to the right and then kicked out with their left.

_**Drinking those moments when**_

Imogen and Amelia began to wave their hands in the air, alternating directions.

_**The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling**_

Constance and Davina brought two fingers in front of their face and ran them past their eyes

_**Let's do the time warp again!**_

They all raised their right arm up, followed by their left, continuing to move their hips in time with the music.

_**Let's do the time warp again!**_

_**It's just a jump to the left**_

They jumped to the left

_**And then a step to the right**_

Then stepped to the right

_**With your hands on your hips**_

Placed their hands on their hips and continued to follow the actions in the song

_**You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,**_

Constance thrust and then swaggered her hips in perfect beat to the music

_**Let's do the Time Warp again!**_

_**Let's do the Time Warp again!**_

They then lifted their right hand in the air, then the left , before bringing them down and resting them on their waists and wiggled it to the front and then back again

_**It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me**_

They began to repeat the dance, and all went to the right apart from Davina who went to the left and as a result ended up banging into Constance; who in turn banged into Imogen and Amelia.

_**So you can't see me, no not at all**_

At this point Constance disappeared; the other teachers all too busy dancing to notice

_**In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well-secluded, I see all  
With a bit of a mind flip  
You're there in the time slip  
And nothing can ever be the same  
You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation**_

Constance appeared back and was now dressed in a red top, black tights and a ret tutu and red 4inch heels.

"Oooh" Davina squealed, "How did you do that?"

Constance sighed but muttered the words of the spell and transformed Davina, Imogen and Amelia into variations oF her current outfit.

They looked down excitedly at their new attire and began to boogie again.

_**Let's do the Time Warp again!**_

_**Let's do the Time Warp again!**_

Davina rested her finger on her chin and adopted a thinking pose

Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think

_**When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink**_

Constance placed her left hand on her hip, pouted and winked.

_**He shook me up, he took me by surprise**_

Amelia and Imogen held out both arms to the side and shook and shimmied to the right.

_**He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.**_

They all took hands and began to skip around in a circle, round for eight and then back again.

_**He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again**_

They broke the circle and each moved their right finger round in slow motion to symbolise a clock and time moving.

_**Let's do the Time Warp again!**_

_**Let's do the Time Warp again!**_

_**Its just a jump to the left**_

And so they jumped to the left

_**And then a step to the right**_

Stepped to the right

_**Place your hand on your hips and bring your knees in tight**_

Placed their hands on their hips and brought their knees in tight

_**But its the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane**_

_**Lets do the Time Warp again**_

As the song drew to an end they, for the final time, raised their right hand, followed by their left and brought them down to rest on their hips and swaggered one last time – Ameila so enthusiastically that she heard her hip crack

_**Lets do the Time Warp again!**_

They all began to applaud and cheer, Constance and Imogen curtseyed while Amelia bowed and Davina blew kisses.

The day soon came for the girls to present and demonstrate the potions they had created.

Mildred's group was last.

"Now what did you come up with girls?",Miss Cackle asked

They looked at each other and after a few seconds of silence, Maud replied "A dancing potion Miss"

The look on Miss Hardbroom's face was one of sheer incredulity, "A dancing potion", she repeated, " what on earth possessed you... – Miss Cackle cut her off before she launched into a terrifying tirade. "Alright girls, so you have brewed the potion, and have you recorded the results?"

"Oh yes Miss Cackle, we certainly have", Enid said smugly as she pressed the play button on the magical portable television Ruby had invented. - Suddenly a familiar tune began to play.

**_It's astounding, time is fleeting ..._  
**

It may not have been Rocky, but the expressions on the teachers faces was definitely one of horror.


End file.
